


Discovered Secrets

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Emily discovers Seth and Kendra's secret. (Sendra)





	Discovered Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired by some epic headcanon jamming on Tumblr. D.T and Tries are responsible for a TONNE of the headcanons in this, but I just couldn't resist. As for the name of the cat, that is shamelessly lifted from fic earlier. Please comment/review.  
> Shin x

It had been three months since Kendra had realised she couldn't afford her rent any more. Not that her pay at the senate had been any higher, but she'd still been able to take the occasional private case while she was there. She couldn't do that when she was working in the White House, and it had led to a bit of a shortfall in her outgoings. Complaining about it at work had led to Seth saying his building was going co-op and he couldn't afford to stay there. Without thinking she'd offered for him to move in with her.

The problem being that she'd only had one bedroom. A fact she'd forgotten in her excitement. However that being an awkward problem hadn't lasted long. A few congratulatory drinks after a successful address given by the president and them sharing a room was no longer an issue, nor was them sharing a bed either. That had almost immediately become the new normal. They never brought it up at work, never told anyone they were dating, never even acted any differently. What happened at home was their business, nobody else's.

Then tonight, Emily stopped by. Aaron and Seth were in briefings for a press conference so Seth was going to be late. When she'd arrived Kendra had, once again, forgotten that Emily hadn't been to her apartment before, and still didn't know about her and Seth. For a while, Meredith the fat black cat had been a distraction, but now as Emily looked round Kendra knew that they were rumbled. "So, Seth's living here too huh?"

"Yeah, that's why everything is plastic now. He broke six bowls in a week. We weren't even home for three of the days." She had been less than impressed at the constant smashes and yelps of 'sorry' that had come along with it. That weekend she'd gone out and bought a plastic crockery set, and now the china was only to be used when Seth wasn't going to have to carry it anywhere.

"Alright, that's impressive. I didn't realise he was so clumsy." There was a smirk on Emily's face, and Kendra felt like she had to defend him at that. He was clumsy, but only when he was focusing on something else. That  _something else_  normally being something to do with work. It wasn't his fault he couldn't multitask.

"He can be. Not always but if he's not paying attention he is the clumsiest man on the planet." She burst out laughing, and picked up Meredith from the back of the sofa and putting her down on the floor. Not that it would keep the cat down there, she'd be back up there as soon as Kendra turned her back.

When she looked around again Emily was looking around the living room, a curious look on her face. "So, where's his room then?" Well, there it was, and Kendra decided the only way for her to answer that question was to sit and stare at Emily until she made the leap herself. "Oh. Wait… what?" The last word came out as more of a high-pitched squeal.

"Yeah." Kendra just said quietly, letting Emily get excited in her head about the situation as it was. She really didn't know how, or why, this was such exciting news. It wasn't going to change anything for anyone, but clearly Emily was happy about it. "Yeah, me and Seth… it's a thing."

"Really? Oh I'm so happy about it I thought he was gonna be alone forever." Emily smirked and sighed, though she clearly then started adding up in her mind. Kendra had only been on the staff in the West Wing for five months, and nobody really knew her before she had the job offered to her. She hadn't really wasted all that much time. "For how long?"

"Since the day after he moved in." Alright, she would admit that had been a fast move. It hadn't been planned, not really, but it had felt right at the time, and every time since. She wasn't going to pretend Seth didn't make her nuts at times, but he also made her smile. "We had that commencement address, Seth and I had… a few drinks afterwards and one thing led to another."

"So you've been dating Seth Wright for three months and nobody knew?" Emily clarified, though why she felt the need to keep questioning it Kendra did not understand. It was what it was, and she was certain that by Monday morning, the entire staff was going to know about it. Emily was many things, but good at keeping gossip to herself was not one of them.

"Nope. We wanted to work it out privately and then… we just didn't see why anyone else needed to know." Truthfully Kendra kind of wished nobody knew still, but that horse had left the stable, so she was just going to have to roll with the punches and hope that neither of them ended up too bloody from all of this.

"Well, we know now." That was a given, and not exactly something that Kendra was best pleased about. She couldn't change it, though. It was what it was. "I gotta get back, read those files over." Emily smiled then headed out the door. Kendra had a sneaking suspicion that, actually, Emily was rushing off to at least tell Aaron. If not half the rest of the staff. It was not going to be a secret much longer. She should text Seth and give him a warning, just in case.

_'Emily knows. She came to our place. Aaron will probably know asap xx'_

_'How does Emily… never mind I'll see you in twenty minutes. Xx'_


End file.
